Sinnoh
, is loosely based on the geographical aspects of Hokkaidō]] is a region in the fictional universe of Pokémon, and is the setting of the Nintendo DS games Pokémon Diamond, Pokémon Pearl and Pokémon Platinum. Sinnoh, like Pokémon regions in previous games, features a broad range of environments for the player to explore. The region is mountainous and temperate, and features, for the first time in a ''Pokémon RPG, snowy routes. While this region's location with relation to other regions portrayed in the franchise is unknown, Ash Ketchum refers to Sinnoh as an island during the English dub of the last episode of season 9 of the animé, while Professor Oak mentions that it's located to the north of the Kanto/Johto landmass. The in-game map shows that the region consists of about 70% land and 30% water. There are thirty routes in Sinnoh numbered 201 to 230 and, like the Hoenn region before it, do not follow sequentially from the previous region's routes: routes in Hoenn, the previous region, were numbered 101 to 134. Sinnoh has four lakes, each of which houses a legendary Pokémon: Lake Acuity houses Uxie, Lake Valor houses Azelf, Lake Verity houses Mesprit, and the secret Sendoff Spring houses Giratina inside Turnback Cave. Sinnoh is based on the geography of the Japanese island of Hokkaidō, the southern half of the Russian island of Sakhalin, and the disputed island of Kunashir. Sinnoh features an extensive underground area called The Underground. In this area a player can dig for stones, items, and spheres which can be exchanged for items with underground barterers. The player can also use DS Wireless Communication compete with players within the area to a capture the flag game. The ''Diamond and Pearl'' season of the animé is set in Sinnoh. Cities and towns Twinleaf Town is the town in which the protagonists of Diamond and Pearl, the player and their archrival, reside and from which they begin their journey across the region of Sinnoh, located south of Route 201, southwest of Sandgem Town, southeast of Lake Verity, and north of a small pond. Sandgem Town houses the laboratory of Professor Rowan, an accomplished professor whose expertise concerns Pokémon, and features the game's first Pokémon Center and Pokémart. It is also home to Professor Rowan's assistant Dawn/Lucas, and is where the player gets the National Pokédex after seeing 150 Pokémon of the Sinnoh region. Jubilife City houses a television station, the Trainer's School, "Pokétch Company", the company which makes the Pokétch, and the Global Trade Station or GTS, which allows for trading over the Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. Oreburgh City is a coal-mining city, home to the first Sinnoh region Gym Leader - Roark. It also houses a museum which revives the fossils of ancient Pokémon. Floaroma Town is a flower-loving city, where many of the fields have endless amounts of flowers in them — of all colors. Many trainers are attracted to the city because of the fragrant smell. The Pokémon Contests have relevance in this town because of the Pick a Peck of Flowers Shop, where one can purchase Pokémon accessories. There is also a man that sells honey in the flower fields. Eterna City is home to the second Gym Leader, Gardenia, as well as a Bicycle Shop and a Team Galactic building. The Underground Man also lives in Eterna, he will give the player the Exploration Kit, allowing the player to enter the Underground and he will continue to tutor the player on the underground. Veilstone City is home to the third Gym Leader, Maylene, as well as a Department Store, Game Corner, and Team Galactic's official Regional Headquarters and Warehouse. To the east of Veilstone are boulders which can change the form of the player's Deoxys. In the anime, it is the hometown of Paul. Celestic Town is a small town just right next to Eterna City. It is home to an ancient temple honoring the legendary Pokémon Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Dialga, and Palkia. It, like Eterna city, is very traditional and houses many legends. Pastoria City is home to the fourth Gym Leader, Wake, as well as the Great Marsh, Diamond and Pearl's equivalent of the Safari Zone. Lake Valor is in between Pastoria. Hearthome City is home to the fifth Gym Leader(Third in Platinum), Fantina, as well as the Pokémon Super Contest Hall it was also voted the most desirable place in Sinnoh. It also has Amity Square, in which one can take walks with "cute" Pokémon. (According to the game, the only permitted Pokémon are Pikachu, Clefairy, Jigglypuff, Psyduck, Torchic, Shroomish, Skitty, Pachirisu, Drifloon, Buneary and Happiny) Accessories for Pokémon Super Contests can be collected every 200 steps. Hearthome City is where Bebe is.She will give you a Eevee after you enter the hall of fame. Solaceon Town is home to a Day-care Center. Nearby is the Solaceon Ruins, which contain the Unown. Canalave City is home to the sixth Gym Leader, Byron. Canalave City also has a port in which the player can board a ship to Iron Island, an island off Sinnoh. The city also houses the Harbor Inn, which the player must access to capture Darkrai via an event. Snowpoint City is home to the seventh Gym Leader, Candice, and a temple containing the Legendary Pokémon Regigigas. On certain predetermined days, a weather effect called diamond dust occurs. Sunyshore City is home to the eighth Gym Leader, Volkner, a market for buying seals that can be placed on Poké Balls and a lighthouse that overlooks the Pokémon League. Much of the city is powered by solar cells. Also, the Olivine City Gym Leader, Jasmine, is present by the route to the Pokémon League. The city experiences a crippling blackout until the player engages Team Galactic and Dialga or Palkia at Spear Pillar. Pokémon League The Headquarters is portrayed as a magnificent castle at the top of a large waterfall in Diamond and Pearl. Other areas Old Chateau The is a crumbling haunted mansion in Eterna Forest. The player can acquire Rotom here after the National Pokédex is earned. There are several ghosts which appear on occasion, although they can not be interacted with. You need to go to the Old Chateau during the night to get Rotom. Mt. Coronet The tallest mountain in Sinnoh. It divides Sinnoh in half. Notable features include the Spear Pillar, where the climax of the story occurs. The player battles Team Galactic Admins and then their Leader. You can catch Palkia or Dialga here. Solaceon Ruins A cave in Solaceon Town that is home to the Unown. Great Marsh The is where the Safari Game is held. The Great Marsh is a large area divided into six smaller areas labelled from one to six. Instead of normal grass, pokemon in the Great Marsh are found in grassy mud. After the National Dex is obtained several new pokemon can be found; these include Tropius, Carvanha, Yanma etc. Pokémon Mansion Is a large mansion with a trophy garden at the back. After the National Dex is obtained several new species of pokemon can be found in the garden, in order to find them the player must talk to the owner who will then send out his butler to investigate. Iron Island is the training place of the people of Canalave City's Gym and Riley, a trainer who gives the player a Riolu egg. Fullmoon Island is home to the Legendary Pokémon Cresselia. It runs away after the player sees it long enough for it to be entered into the Pokédex. Turnback Cave is at the center of Sendoff Spring, the fourth lake of Sinnoh that was hidden long ago. It leads into an alternate dimension, where Giratina is housed. Newmoon Island is home to the Legendary Pokémon Darkrai, but can only be reached with a "Member's Card", or a cheat device. Flower Elysium The is accessed with a special item called "Oak's Letter," which must be obtained through a Nintendo event. Shaymin is available here. Hall of Origin The is accessed with a special item called "Azure Flute," which must be obtained through a Nintendo event. The Hall of Origin is located high above Spear Pillar on Mt. Coronet, where the player battles Dialga or Palkia. Arceus resides in the Hall of Origin. Battle Zone The is an island off the northeast of mainland Sinnoh and is home to the Battle Tower, where the player can get Battle Points, like in Hoenn's Battle Frontier. Similarly to Pokémon Emerald, Battle Points are won from battles and can be exchanged for goods and move tutoring services. The Battle Zone houses four important locations: , in which the player can find the legendary Pokémon Heatran, and three specific areas, the , the and the . Álamos Town is a town in the Sinnoh Region that appears in the movie Dialga VS Palkia VS Darkrai. In the town there is a where Darkrai appears. Álamos Town is only availible in the animé. Distortion World The main area in Sinnoh of Pokémon Platinum.The main story is about this place. It's ubicated in the peak of Mt. Coronet. In this place the Time(Dialga) and Space (Palkia) rules don't apply. This is also the home of Giratina's origin form. Category:Geography Category:Pokemon Regions